Beso húmedo
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Makoto está nervioso, Haru se ha estado portando muy extraño y él no sabe la razón. [MakoHaru]


_MakoHaru. Porque OTP._

* * *

**Beso húmedo**

_Rizel Holmes_

**.**

**~Capítulo único~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba nervioso, muy, muy nervioso. El cuerpo casi le temblaba con la misma violencia que cuando el rumor de algún fantasma llegaba a sus oídos. Y aunque a él jamás le gustara culpar a nadie en esa ocasión sí que tenía que hacer una excepción.

Haruka se había estado comportando tan raro esa última semana. Y no entendía muy bien la razón. Por una parte estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, por el otro, era tal… la situación, que le nacía la necesidad de huir indiscriminadamente.

¡Tonto Haru! Su amigo sin duda a veces podía ser radical. ¡¿Pero por qué?! Se preguntaba mientras permanecía escondido en el armario de las escobas de la caseta del club. Oh sí, en esa ocasión se había fugado antes de que Haru pudiera acercársele siquiera. Él también era un tonto por actuar como un niño asustado.

Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y unos pasos ingresando. Contuvo la respiración, expectante. Las pisadas por un instante se escucharon lejanas, quizá a la altura de los casilleros, pero al siguiente, estaba seguro se habían detenido frente a la puerta que lo resguardaba.

Tembló.

Había sido pillado.

— Makoto.

— ¡Lo siento, Haru!

El pelinegro contempló impasible el enorme bulto que representaba su castaño amigo en el piso, junto a las escobas. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se hiciera a un lado. Tachibana obedeció, sin poder alejar el nerviosismo. En cuanto Haruka volvió a cerrar, la estridente voz de Nagisa inundó el lugar, intentando ser aplacado por Rei. Kou les pedía se sentaran mientras les explicaba algo.

— _Oh no. — _Makoto quiso sostener la mirada azulina que le escudriñaba magistralmente. El moreno se movió unos centímetros hacia él, sin dejar de observarle. — ¿Haru?— preguntó en un susurro inestable.

Éste se llevó el índice a los labios, indicándole permanecer callado. Y así lo hizo. Fijó los ojos en la puerta, ignorando la plática que se desarrollaba en el exterior y la presencia de Nanase a su lado, o al menos pretendiendo hacerlo.

Deseaba desesperadamente una explicación sobre esa repentina persecución hacia su persona. Generalmente era él quien iba tras Haruka todo el tiempo. ¿Había hecho algo para que eso se suscitara? El moreno llevaba acosándolo toda esa semana. Recapituló todo lo que había hecho desde el fin de semana. El sábado no contaba, de hecho había pasado el día entero con Nanase. El domingo había acompañado a Rin por un obsequio de bienvenida para Sousuke-san, del lunes hasta el jueves, es decir el día anterior, había sido la rutina de siempre. ¿Entonces?

El tacto de la mano de Haru sobre la suya lo sobresaltó, se giró hacia él pero apenas lograba ver su rostro. Se sintió electrificado por aquella calidez. Percibió el cuerpo contrario tan cerca. Y un aliento mentolado contra la mejilla.

¡No podía salir de allí y no podía encogerse más!

Las voces de sus compañeros desaparecieron paulatinamente hasta extinguirse por completo. Estaban solos de nuevo. Makoto se puso de pie en el momento, impulsando a Haruka con él, abrió la puerta aún estando de espaldas a ella y salió. El sol le golpeó repentinamente, casi cegándolo.

Retrocedió con el moreno siguiéndole puntualmente. Llevó las manos al frente a manera de escudo. Un ridículo escudo.

— Haru… ¿Qué sucede?— murmulló—Has estado comportándote de esta manera. No entiendo. ¿Estás enfadado?—preguntó a pesar de saber que esa no era la razón.

— No exactamente. — contestó llanamente. Un paso más, dos, tres, cuatro. Sin dejarle otra escapatoria.

— ¿Hice algo que te molestara?— volvió a preguntar, ahora con culpabilidad.

— Depende.

— ¿De qué depen…?

Los brazos de su amigo se enroscaron alrededor del cuello, ejerciendo fuerza para desaparecer los ocho centímetros de estatura que los separaban. Tachibana no supo en qué momento habían llegado al filo de la piscina, pero supo bien del instante en el que los labios del pelinegro impactaron con los suyos, empujándolos —literalmente— hacia el agua.

Ambos cuerpos se sumergieron con un sonoro _splash, _sin despegarse.

El castaño se asustó en un principio. Pero paradójicamente el aire no les hizo falta. El beso le atrapó con la misma fuerza que lo hacían los brazos de Haru. Y sin poner excusa, le aceptó, saboreándole en ese beso húmedo.

Abrazó el cuerpo del más bajo y les impulsó a la superficie. Al romperse la tensión del agua sus bocas se separaron sin remedio para poder recuperar el aliento, le observó de reojo. Haru era adorable. Como siempre lo había sido a sus ojos. Le ayudó a salir, como era su sagrada costumbre. Y descubrió que tenía que ser su mano la que sujetara la del moreno, por siempre.

Se tumbaron al piso, con los uniformes pesados y empapados. Rodó sobre sí mismo, para mirarle. Lo necesitaba. Los dulces y apacibles jades conectaron en un centelleo amoroso con los tranquilos y tersos zafiros. Makoto sonrió como él bien sabe hacerlo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Haru-chan?— interrogó en un susurro cariñoso y feliz.

— Un memorándum.

— ¿Memorándum? ¿De qué?

— De que eres mío, Makoto. — respondió conciso, pero visible y tiernamente avergonzado. Tachibana se sorprendió ante las palabras y no pudo estar más agradecido por la sinceridad en ellas. Le atrajo hasta su pecho y le apretó firmemente en un nuevo abrazo, soltando una risilla rebosante de alegría que sacudió el cabello de Haruka, produciéndole cosquillas a este.

— No vuelvas a salir con Rin sin mi permiso. — advirtió ocultando el ruborizado rostro en los pectorales del mayor, importándole muy poco que tuviera la camisa mojada.

— Hai, hai. — musitó, palmeándole mimoso el cabello. — _Estaba celoso. ¡Qué lindo!_

Sí, Nanase Haruka podía ser radical, especialmente cuando se trataba de dar un _beso húmedo. _

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Mil besos. Rizel~_


End file.
